Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor component to be accommodated in a printed wiring board or mounted on a printed wiring board. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such an inductor component and a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
In recent years, the number of electronic components to be mounted externally on a printed wiring board has been decreasing as electronic devices are becoming miniaturized and highly functional. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-123879 describes a method for forming an inductor element in a printed wiring board. The inductor element is made up of inductor patterns in substantially an annular shape on a planar view and of a magnetic body formed on the inner-circumferential side of the inductor patterns. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-123879, a magnetic body is positioned in the center of inductor patterns so as to enhance inductor characteristics. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.